Wine, Smokes and Guitar Hero
by Cara-Dolce
Summary: It's 11:30AM and Sanji is tipsy. His room mate Zoro walks in only to find the other standing on the coffee table, playing guitar hero and screaming the lyrics to the song. That isn't the main concern for Zoro. Sanji is standing in his incredibly tight underwear and long socks. The encounter leads to something more between the two than just the embarrassment of the cook. Zosan. AU.


_A/N: (Someone suggest a better name. I beg you.)_

* * *

**Wine, Smokes and Guitar Hero**

It was Thursday, he knew that much, his newly scheduled day off. His boss and adoptive father Zeff had told him to take a hike and fuck off until his cooking didn't taste like shit. Sanji scoffed thinking about his job; he was pissed at the old man for this, even if the shitty geezer was right. A cigarette in one hand a half a empty bottle of wine in the other he looked up at the clock: 11:30AM it read. "Ah shit," he mumbled bringing the cigarette to his lips for a long drag.

Two swigs of the bottle and 5 cigarettes later, Sanji found himself standing on the wooden coffee table in his living room. Sanji was wearing tight fitting black briefs and mid-shin white long socks, and nothing else. The HD TV was turned on and the volume high. Sanji had the plastic guitar's strap around his neck and his fingers flying over the keys trying to match the colour combinations from the screen.

The start of the second bottle that morning saw Sanji screaming the lyrics at the top of his lungs as his control and co-ordination of his fingers only just started to slip. That was how his roommate Roronoa Zoro found him. He had been called earlier by his boss saying that due to the rain there was no work. He had taken this opportunity to catch up on some sleep. That was until his blonde roommate decided to drink and play Guitar Hero.

He took a moment to appreciate how the blonde underwear clung to his ass as the man swung it in beat with the song, and how the muscles in his back rippled as his arms moved almost violently attacking the plastic toy. Realising he had been staring too long and he should probably alert the other to his presence; he cautiously walked over to the coffee table as the song was ending and gently tapped him on the back.

The blonde jumped in shock, spun around quickly and lost his balance. As he was falling, Zoro quickly reached out and pulled him so he wouldn't fall backwards. However the blonde then started falling forwards and came crashing down onto the marimo. After awkwardly catching the man in his arms and making sure he was steady, Zoro awkwardly coughed and put the man at arm's length away from him. "Mornin' shit-cook," he said, giving the cook a once over taking in the messed up appearance, "you alright?"

"Do I fucking look alright to you Marimo?" The cook growled, his face flushed, Zoro assumed from anger and embarrassment, "I am _fine_. Why are you home, anyways?" he turned and walked towards the kitchen, only stumbling slightly. The green haired man followed him and lent against the bench, observing the other man carefully. He normally would never act like this, what had he missed?

Realising that he still hadn't answered he quickly gave a response, "Rained pretty heavily last night, and it was raining and windy this morning, can't lay bricks in that weather, they will just fall over." The blonde hummed in response and handed over a white mug full of hot coffee.

Zoro tried desperately to divert his eyes as Sanji stood facing him in his real tight underwear in the middle of the kitchen drinking his coffee. The underwear left little to the imagination, and it wasn't in Zoro's best interest to start thinking about Sanji like that when Sanji was present. He looked slightly confused but more sober and less energetic than he had been when Zoro had first seen him. "So, uh," Zoro really didn't know how to bring up the topic without embarrassing the cook more, "you going to put on pants, pervert cook?" Zoro asked, wincing as his voice didn't sound completely natural.

Sanji looked down and immediately froze. Shit. He had forgotten that he hadn't put on clothes when he got up. '_Okay got to play this cool,_' he thought to himself, forcing the blush to creep back to wherever the hell it came from. "I don't know, marimo," he started; Zoro didn't like the mischievous look in his eye, "you seem to like it." Sanji stalked over the little distance between himself and Zoro. Feeling brave due to the alcohol that was still in his veins, he reached out and pawed a little at the other's package, which to his utter amusement was already semi-hard.

The green haired man groaned at the blondes touch. It had been sometime since Sanji had last come to him like this. They had history together; just a few flings here and there, and unfortunately Zoro had fallen hard. The cook pressed his mouth to the crook of the swordsman's neck, while Zoro groaned at the familiar contact. The cook knew exactly what he was doing, and the effect he was having on the other man.

Eventually after almost short fusing the moss-head's brain by nipping at his ears and sucking on his earrings, the cook finally, _finally, _kissed him. The kiss tasted like coffee, wine, spices and cigarettes. Completely Sanji. He moaned into the kiss, crushing the cook close to him, their bodies rubbing together. Sanji's leg made its way between the green haired man's legs, rubbing ever so slightly at the awakened area.

Having enough of the teasing, Zoro lifted Sanji up, never breaking the kiss. The blonde instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around Zoro. He whimpered as Zoro started walking, his body flush against the others led to warm friction on his barely covered arousal. "Z-Zoro," he breathed, breaking the kiss, "it's the next door," Sanji informed him. He knew the marimo and the apartment well, well enough to know that Zoro was heading straight for the study and training room.

Zoro grumbled something along the lines of 'shut up' before once again claiming those delicious lips. He made it into one of the bedrooms, the sky blue walls telling him that it was Sanji's. Lying Sanji down carefully on the bed he moved to take off his shirt. Once it was gone, he quickly dropped his sweat pants and climbed on top of the blonde who was looking at him with hooded eyes.

Being close to Sanji, tasting and smelling him, he could tell that the blonde had a fair amount of drink still in him. He knew that it would probably not end well if they went much further. He loved and respected Sanji too much to take full advantage, even if the blonde was only a little tipsy, not even near drunk, it didn't matter. Focusing on being more in control of his emotions, he calmed himself down. Taking advantage of the blonde's state for his own desires was out of the question but stopping now seemed like a waste.

Finding his resolve, he crawled down the slim body, kissing him gently along the curves of his muscles. He nipped at the pale hip bones and gently brought down the damp underwear. Sanji's erection sprang free and Zoro grabbed it firmly with his hand, giving him a few hard strokes. Sanji cried out at the contact, and settled into moaning at the fast strokes.

Pre-cum smeared over Zoro's fingers and he brought them to his lips. His tongue darted out and licked the blonde's cum off them. Sanji was leaning on his elbows, watching Zoro with pure, undisguised lust as he finished licking his fingers clean. Sanji's cock twitched in anticipation.

Zoro lowered himself and ran his tongue on the underside of Sanji's length, from base to tip. He licked the tip, searching with his tongue for the pre-cum that had leaked out. Once he was satisfied he gently took the head in his mouth and gave a small suck. Sanji moaned and his hands made their way into Zoro's hair.

Zoro took more in his mouth and started to move up and down. He sucked gently for a moment, listening and testing Sanji's needy whimpers. When the hands gripping his hair tightened he started to pick up the pace, bobbing his head fast. He took the rest of Sanji in suddenly; the blonde curls tickled his nose. Sanji's length hit the back of his throat and he suppressed the urge to gag, forcing his throat to relax.

He quickened the pace and sucked relentlessly as Sanji became more and more vocal. The cook's nails dug into his back and he let a small groan out from the dull pain. Sanji must have felt the vibrations as he nearly screamed the other man's name. Feeling the blonde start to tense under him Zoro slowed and gently dragged his teeth up the length. He gave one last suck on the head and let it go with a wet plop.

Sanji was panting hard; a thin layer of sweat covered his body. He gave Zoro a glare, "Zo-Zoro, more," he pleaded. Zoro just smirked at him, challenging the blonde. Sanji made an animalistic growl and grabbed Zoro's hair forcing himself back into the heat of Zoro's mouth.

This time Sanji had control of the situation, he thrust his hips deep into the others mouth, effectively face fucking the man. Although he was being rough, he knew Zoro liked it like that. In his haze of trying to get his release, he was vaguely aware of the marimo freeing his own erection and eagerly starting to pump himself in time with Sanji's thrusts.

Sanji felt the familiar pool in his stomach as he neared his climax. "Come with me," he commanded. He felt the vibrations through Zoro's throat of his agreement. They came together, with the other's name on their lips. Sanji came deep inside Zoro's mouth, which Zoro swallowed, while Zoro came all over Sanji's sheets.

Zoro climbed up the bed and pulled Sanji to the pillows, where they climbed under the blanket. Sanji curled up in on Zoro's chest, for once not craving a post sex cigarette. Coming down from their high, they felt sleep take over them. Sanji fell asleep first.

Zoro glanced at the night stand where a picture frame stood. In the picture was Sanji and the girl of his dreams, while the rest of their crew, including himself, stood around them. Sanji was in love with that girl, he had been since high school, and she just wouldn't give him a chance. Sanji deserved to be loved, he devoted most of his free time to doing something and everything she had asked.

Feeling sadness creep into his chest, he looked down at the blonde in his arms who was sleeping peacefully with a content smile on his face. He tightened his grip slightly, and Sanji snuggled in. If only Sanji would stop pursuing her and started looking at him more. He wouldn't leave Sanji, he was going to be there for him through everything. Even though it hurt, to have these moments that gave him false hope; it was his own fault he allowed himself to be used.

He sighed and kissed the blonde on the forehead, "I love you," he whispered quietly. He buried his face in the blonde locks and fell asleep soon afterwards, snoring loudly dreaming that the small little bubbles of happiness he felt with Sanji would last forever.

Blue eyes carefully studied the sleeping face. Sanji's movements were small as he leaned up and softly kissed the swordsman's lips, "I love you too, idiot."

* * *

**A/N: Oh sweet Jesus. I wasn't meaning to write the whole everything, I wanted to make a cute fic about Zoro walking in on Sanji playing guitar hero drunk and screaming the lyrics while in his underwear... Then that happened. I apologise if the whole thing is shit. Never written stuff like that before and I'm still getting into the swing of writing these characters. Pointers are welcome. Sorry about my shit editing, I probably missed everything.**

**Thanks for reading! If you have time can you leave a review, please?**


End file.
